


(Не)любимая женщина

by Serpentaria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentaria/pseuds/Serpentaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майндфэнг зашивает Дуалскару рану, и все заканчивается достаточно предсказуемым образом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Не)любимая женщина

Её будят посреди ночи, и Маркиза являет собой воплощение худших ночных кошмаров команды: встрепанная и злая, она только и ждет осечки, чтобы зарубить какого-нибудь неудачника. Случай все никак не предоставляется — ею же вышколенная команда не дает ни одного повода спустить пар. 

Они наконец равняются с маленьким кораблем, из-за которого её и выдернули из снов, и сцепляются с ним. Майндфэнг махает рукой, приказывая спуститься на корабль, и двое из её команды тихо переходят на другую сторону. Она с интересом обдумывает мысль, а не вздернуть ли ей этих двоих чуть позже, за то что «тихо», а не «беззвучно», но задвигает её чуть подальше, когда подчиненные снова появляются на палубе — таща на себе Дуалскара. 

— Да ладно! — зрелище настолько странное, что она перевешивается через борт и ещё раз вглядывается в лицо раненого. И впрямь Дуалскар. Один на корабле, раненный, без сознания, только до сих пор сжимающий Перекрестье Ахава. Он весь перемазан в своей высокородной крови, но жив: ругается сквозь зубы, когда его перетаскивают с одного корабля на другой.

Его кладут на стол в её каюте, стол зловеще скрипит, но выдерживает, и Майндфэнг, щедро раздавая пинки, выгоняет помощников, только выдернув из рук судового врача аптечку.

Особо не церемонясь, она вспарывает дорогущий китель Дуалскара и стаскивает с него обрывки, небрежно скидывая в угол. Самая крупная рана во весь бок, неглубокая, но широкая, и изгибается на манер полумесяца, так что Майндфэнг довольно хмыкает, прикидывая, какие узоры добавить, и вытаскивает из аптечки иглу и моток чёрного шовного материала. Прежде чем начать, она с силой надавливает на края раны, проверяя, насколько Дуалскар в отключке. Глубоко — не просыпается от боли. Жалко, Майндфэнг любит смотреть в его глаза, когда работает иглой. Ну да ладно. Она вытирает испачканные в его крови пальцы и вдевает в иглу нить.

***

Дуалскар приходит в себя от холода, боли и тяжёлого удовольствия, собравшегося в паху. Открыв глаза, он натыкается взглядом на Майндфэнг, которой и близко с ним не должно быть. Его кисмесис зевает, усевшись на него сверху, обнаженная догола, и её темно-синеё щупальце не слишком нежно поглаживает его по бедру. Бредовый сон?

— Очнулся? — спрашивает она и одобрительно хлопает его по щеке. — Чуть не уснула тут, пока ты валялся. Из-за тебя мне пришлось подняться посреди ночи. 

Точно не сон — её когти чувствительно проезжаются по коже, а бок взрывается болью, когда она ловко спрыгивает с него и садится на край стола, рядом. Дуалскар поднимает голову, оглядывая себя, и, завидев вычурный шов на боку, ругается сквозь зубы.

— Ты опять за своё. Перестань меня метить, шрамы на моём лице и так видны всем и каждому. 

Она зашила рану аккуратно, как обычно, и, как обычно, превратила её скореё в татуировку, чем в шрам: месяц, с раздвоенным рогом сверху и загнутым снизу, наполненный геометрическими узорами. Когда чёрные нити, которыми она его штопала, рассосутся, рисунок останется, как и четыре предыдущих на разных местах, три восьмерки и один якорь.

...Из неё бы вышла потрясающая швея, и если Дуалскар когда-нибудь захочет заполучить её в свои смертельные враги, он скажет ей об этом. 

Майндфэнг с ухмылкой проводит пальцами по его лицу.

— Ты не можешь дуться на меня за то, что я личинкой надрала тебе задницу, когда ты пытался меня убить.

— Ты смогла сделать это только потому, что я отполз далеко от воды, — бурчит он в ответ, осторожно садясь. Бок болит просто кошмар, но боль слегка снимает воспоминание, как он раздавил череп тому ублюдку, который тыкал в него саблей.

— Ну, — Майндфэнг снова зевает, тянется, и Дуалскар не может оторвать взгляда от её груди. — А теперь расскажи мне, какая дрянь, _кроме меня_ , решила, что ей позволено портить твою восхитительную шкуру?

Он криво ей улыбается.

— Чертова собственница.

Майндфэнг нетерпеливо бьет его кулаком в грудь. 

— Ты их хоть всех положил? Как ты вообще оказался на этой полушлюпке, и где твой поразительно красивый корабль, который ты с отвратительным упорством отказываешься назвать моим именем?

Чёрт, Дуалскар не помнит, положил ли он _всех_ , так что отвечает сразу на второй вопрос:

— Затонула моя «Вдова», — говорит он, не чувствуя особого горя от этой потери. 

Он ещё не совсем хорошо соображает, но все же недостаточно плохо, чтобы забыть, из-за чего потонул его корабль со всей командой, и он тянется к груди, похлопать по нагрудному карману, совсем забыв, что обнажен. Ооох чёрт, куда подевался его китель?

— Где моя одежда? — спрашивает Дуалскар, оглядываясь. Вряд ли от неё осталось что-то путное, но не дай бог Майндфэнг кинула обрывки в огонь. 

Майндфэнг накидывает на плечи полупрозрачную и, разумеется, синюю шаль, копается в ящике стола, повернувшись к нему боком. 

— Одежда? — рассеянно уточняет она, вытаскивая на свет початую бутыль рома с отбитым горлышком. — А, тряпки твои вон, в углу. Придётся попросить моих парней найти тебе чего-нибудь по размеру, а завтра утром мы остановимся в порту, и я вышвырну тебя со своей девочки. 

Дуалскар, придерживая раненый бок, неловко встаёт со стола и наклоняется над кучей рванья, в которой трудно узнать его дорогой костюм. В слова Майндфэнг он не особо вслушивается: чем бы она там не грозила ему, а сегодня они вместе напьются, а потом запрутся в её каюте на пару дней и испортят десяток вёдер. Он знает, ей тоже хочется. Они не виделись уже приличное количество времени.

Дуалскар наконец узнает в заляпанной кровью тряпице остатки своего кителя и отыскивает потайной карман. На душе даже легчает, когда он нащупывает спрятанное сокровище. Не то чтобы оно было настолько для него важно, но он потерял целую команду из-за цацки, и не хотелось бы, чтобы все было зря. 

Он вспарывает подкладку когтем и вытаскивает сокровище наружу, скрыв в кулаке.

— Повернись спиной, — говорит он Майндфэнг, и та поворачивает голову с недоумением на лице. 

— Спиной? К тебе? — она выделяет голосом последнее слово, и Дуалскар раздраженно рычит. Святые лусуса, он ранен, обнажен и рядом с ним нет никакого оружия, зачем эта женщина испытывает его терпение.

...На самом деле, очень разумное решение. В конце концов, убить её он хочет чаще, чем поцеловать, а острые зубы остаются при нем даже когда он раздет.

— Тогда руку протяни, — он дожидается, пока Майндфэнг настороженно протянет к нему открытую ладонь, и вкладывает в неё подарок.

Майндфэнг смотрит на лежащее на её руке ожерелье с большими сапфирами, и Дуалскар углядывает в её лице довольство. Она, конечно, Королева Пиратов и все такое, и ему не поздоровится, если он скажет такое вслух, но она все-таки женщина, а женщины любят дорогие цацки. 

А эта вдобавок ко всему ещё и бесценна. По крайней мере, так лепетали охранники на том маленьком корабле, на котором он в итоге до Майндфэнг и доплыл. Мол, принадлежало предыдущей Императрице или вроде того, Дуалскару плевать. Ему просто захотелось увидеть именно это ожерелье на шеё своей женщины.

Майндфэнг долго возится с застежкой, матерясь под нос, но в итоге замок щелкает и ожерелье ложится ей на грудь. Восемь крупных тяжёлых камней в золотой оправе смотрятся на ней... Дуалскар понятия не имеет, как они на ней смотрятся, он в этом не разбирается, но такую Майндфэнг ещё больше хочется трахнуть, а это, наверное, хороший знак.

Он хватает её за волосы и притягивает к себе, Майндфэнг злобно рычит и впивается когтями в плечи, отвечая укусом на поцелуй. Дуалскар прижимает её к себе и переворачивается, вдавливая Майндфэнг спиной в стол, и она с новым рыком обвивает его ногами. Ухмылка так и лезет на лицо: все-таки скучала. 

Её щупальце не особо нежно сжимает его, Майндфэнг зубами впивается ему в плечо, когда он крепко обвивает её своим в ответ. Она отплевывается от его крови и подставляется под поцелуи, охотно и яростно отвечая и громко вскрикивая всякий раз, как он особо удачно двигает щупальцем. У неё размазалась тушь, ожерелье сбилось к подбородку, и волосы лезут в лицо, вот такую Майндфэнг он любит — то есть, ненавидит, конечно — больше всего. Когда она не пытается строить из себя ледяную леди и умеривает свое раздражающее высокомерие. Когда кричит его имя и в её голове точно нет места мыслям о других.

Дулскар ногой подтягивает к ним ведро — на обычном месте стоит, легко дотянуться — и поднимает Майндфэнг, удерживая её за бедра. Она царапает ему плечи, да и он особо с ней не церемонится, они рычат друг на друга и шатаются, и когда оба выплескиваются, половина промазывает мимо ведра. Юнгам занятие на весь вечер.

Майндфэнг с довольным урчанием трется о его щеку, прежде чем снова нацепить на себя маску бессердечной суки и слезть с его рук.

— Будешь много скакать — швы разойдутся, — говорит она, пытаясь привести в порядок прическу, но вскоре плюет на это дело и делает вид, будто это не она сейчас стонала на весь корабль. У неё мокрые волосы прилипли ко лбу, а щеки потемнели от прилившей крови, и грудь вместе с плечами в засосах, так что попытка заранее обречена на провал.  
Дуалскар любуется ей с особым удовольствием. «Моя женщина», — смакует он эту мысль и снова притягивает Майндфэнг к себе. Она недовольно барахтается в его руках, но даже раненный, он сильнее, так что может обнимать её сколько вздумается. 

Ему хочется нацепить на неё кольцо, обвязать узами брака и спрятать от чужих глаз на своем корабле, чтобы не видеть её в кошмарах в объятиях других, но Майндфэнг выцарапает ему глаза за один только намек на смену их кисмесиса на мейтсприт, а свести все к шутке он не сможет.

Черт побери, от всего этого он любит и ненавидит её только больше.

Майндфэнг несильно кусает его за нос, заставляя отпустить ее, и снова закутывается в шаль. 

— Выпьешь? — предлагает она, отпихивая ведро в сторону и подбирая ту бутылку с отбитым горлом. Ему она протягивает другую, целую. Дуалскар зубами вытягивает пробку и делает глоток, хороший ром продлевает удовольствие во всем теле и будто снижает колющую боль в боку.

— Так и быть, — говорит Майндфэнг, располагаясь на широком диване и подзывая его небрежным движением. — Можешь остаться ненадолго, я все равно хотела сменить курс...

Он садится сбоку, на подушки, и делает глоток за глотком, наблюдая за её резкими движениями и блеском клыков, когда она начинает смеяться от алкоголя и своих же историй.

Рядом с ней он чувствует себя беспомощным и одновременно великим. 

Проклятая любимая женщина.

Он не может её лишиться. Он не даст никому забрать её у него.

Маркиза Спиннерет Майндфанг должна принадлежать только ему, не только в черном квадранте.

Во всех.


End file.
